


Before all else, put on some underwear.

by gayfeministdork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, happiness ensued, sentence prompt from tumblr, sev and ali are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfeministdork/pseuds/gayfeministdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus walked into his apartment which he was sure he'd locked to see a very naked and very wet Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before all else, put on some underwear.

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else,” Remus said staring at a very wet, and very nude Sirius Black. Who happened to be in the apartment he was sure he locked before he went to his afternoon class.  
“I right, erm, can I actually borrow a pair of yours? Mine are,” Remus waved a hand before Sirius could say anymore.  
“Top drawer in my bedroom. Don’t look just grab a pair.” He said and Sirius ran into the room. He heard some banging around, a laugh and then Sirius was back wearing his batman boxers. “Care to explain why you were naked and wet in my flat at two pm on a Thursday?” Remus asked and Sirius looked down sheepishly.  
“Well you see I was on my way home from work to change because I got hot coffee spilled all over me and I realized you we’re a lot closer, and it’s cold and I was wet so I broke into your flat to shower. Of course I didn’t really think much farther than that. But come on we’re best mates. Why can’t I just come over to shower? It’s what friends do!” Sirius yelled and Remus felt a surge of anger.  
They hadn’t talked in weeks. Not since, since Remus walked in on him sleeping with that weird guy from his chemistry class, Severus was it? It’s not like they had been exclusive. They weren’t anything but friends who shagged. He just thought, after Sirius had said. Well he thought something and he thought wrong.  
“Well maybe because we haven’t talked in weeks. You BROKE into my flat. You planned on stealing my clothes.” Remus ticked off the points as he said them and Sirius flushed red.  
“FINE! MAYBE I CAME HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE YOU!” Sirius yelled and Remus recoiled. Sirius never yelled at him, sure he yelled at everyone else but never at Remus.  
“And why would you want that Sir? You didn’t seem to want to see me when you we’re pile driving into Severus.” Remus replied with malice and Sirius’ face softened.  
“Is that what this was about? You’re mad that I slept with Snape? You slePT WITH ALICE! I ONLY FUCKED HIM TO GET BACK AT YOU!” Remus jumped back.  
“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? ALICE IS WITH FRANK YOU FREAK I’VE NEVER EVEN TOUCHED HER!” He yelled back and it was Sirius’ turn to jump.  
“What do you mean? Sev said he saw you,” Sirius said softer taking a step closer to Remus.  
“Really the guy who was super ready to jump your bones told you that and you believed him? Remus asked bitterly.  
“I told him he was being ridiculous but then I went to the coffee shop, the one where we, yeah and you guys were there drinking coffee and laughing and I was scared Remus. I was scared that maybe I cared more about you than you did me so I slept with Sev.” Sirius looked shivered and Remus figured it may be just more than the cold, but speaking of the cold it was freezing and Sirius was in front of him with wet hair and just a thin pair of cotton boxers.  
“Come here,” He huffed anger seeping out of him slowly. Sirius walked up to him and he wrapped him up in a blanket plopping them both on the couch. They both sat in silence for a few moments before Sirius huffed and spoke.  
“Re, will you please say something. I really am sorry, my plan wasn’t to hurt you.” Sirius still sounded so exposed.  
“How could you think you cared more? How when I, Sirius you sleep with everything with a pulse. You always have, I haven’t even snogged someone without at least a date. What the hell would make you think that I would sleep with Alice?” Remus sounded hurt, probably because he was. Sirius had said he was. “You said I was, you told me that.” Remus tried to say but couldn’t, the image of him with Snape came to mind.  
“I wasn’t lying when I told you that you were gorgeous. And I really wasn’t when I said that I think I’m in love with you.” Sirius spoke softly and Remus jumped up running a hand through his hair.  
“How could you then? With him? He called me a diseased freak and you slept with him when I’ve fancied you since we were fifteen fucking years old. Jesus you we’re the reason I realized I was gay and you slept with the one person I can’t fucking stand!” Remus huffed in frustration and Sirius stood up taking Remus’ hands out of his hair and into his own.  
“Remus John Lupin I am so fucking in love with you. I have been since you barged into my dorm after my first exam with ice cream and let me rant to you for 30 minutes then held me until I slept. Waking up with you still there really cemented it. So yes I was afraid that maybe I cared more because you aren’t always the most open with your feelings so I wasn’t sure. Okay? And I will make it up to you every day but Remus ple-” Remus cut him off by pressing lips to lips hands grabbing ahold of Sirius’ face tightly. He felt lighter kissing Sirius, like the part of himself that he was missing was right there in his arms. He pulled away and Sirius whined.  
“I am so fucking in love with you. Holy fuck, we are talking head over heels and I can’t breathe without you’s.” He was unceremoniously grabbed and kissed this time. Teeth clashed but it was probably the best kiss they’d ever had. Including their first at the coffee shop, that had been a good time. But that’s another story. This time Sirius pulled away.  
“You know I think I may need to get some more coffee off of me, shower?” He teased slipping out of Remus’ boxers swaying his way to the bathroom his boyfriend on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a sentence prompt and I tried okay? I love you muffins.


End file.
